Chaos
by Celsius Icestorm
Summary: Somehow Inuyasha becomes the God's unwilling lapdog, and after finding this out Kagome, Sango, and Shippou are out to stop it. But with the threat of every living thing dying, they must join forces with the two most unlikely people.


"Feh." Inuyasha said. "Don't give me that crap." 

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, obviously angry. "I need to go back to my time for a exam. It's the last exam before finals and I want to be as ready as possible when they come. I'll be back in a week."

They were in Kaede's village when this argument happened. Kagome had tricked them into going there because she said she'd "needed information on how to make a certain potion." Sango said she's catch up with them later because she wanted to go to the Demon Exterminator's village.

Miroku looked in to the fairly large imprint Inuyasha had left in the ground. "You'd think that you would have learnt your lesson after, I dunno... maybe about the 50th time."

"She needs to know whose boss, ya know." Inuyasha sat up immediately and jumped to his own defense. "If not she'll just walk all over us."

"If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha. She does that to you all the time anyway." Shippo piped up.

Inuyasha slowly got up. "Let's go." He demanded.

"Where are we going?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growled. "Somewhere to let my anger loose."

Both Shippo and Miroku started to laugh awkwardly and then Miroku said, "We'd rather not disturb you." And they, rather quickly I might add, left sight.

"Cowards." Inuyasha muttered under his breath and left the village.

Inuyasha wandered around the forest killing any demon that crossed his path or as it frequently happened, that he crossed the path of it. After about a half hour of killing every demon in the forest, he came across aperson in the forest. Which wasn't strangebecause nearby villages would often send people to get herbs and potions from Kaede, but this one was strange, for it did not have the scent of a human, nor did it have the scent of a human like demon. Inuyasha ventured forth to confront this being.

As Inuyasha approached the thing, he saw that it looked just like a human except for the funny fact that it had purple hair. Then he recognized that it was a he. Inuyasha saw that he was wearing glasses but they were tinted almost the same purple color. He wore a black jacket with a red shirt under that and a white one under that. Black pants and black shoes. His clothes were like the ones he'd seen in Kagome's time. But even they had the smell of a human.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded of the purple-haired unknown as he jumped in front of him.

The purple-haired person looked up and Inuyasha and frowned. "I am no one." He answered.

"How come you don't have the smell of a human or a demon!" Inuyasha demanded of him, growing angrier by the second.

Purple hair sighed. "It is an answer that you are not ready to know." He said.

In frustration, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. "Tell me or die." Tetsusaiga didn't transform. "What the—"he shook the blade but Tetsusaiga didn't respond. "Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded again.

"If you must know I'm Seishin'ijousha." Seishin said very calmly. (I am NOT typing out his full name all the time.)

Inuyasha just stared and blinked at Seishin a few times. The Inuyasha said or tried to say, "Seishin... wha?" he said confused.

"Seishin'ijousha." Seishin said as he shook his head. Then he turned around and started to walk away, deeper into the forest.

"Wait a second." Inuyasha chased after Seishin. "Before you go tell me what you are!"

"You'll find out when it's time." Seishin looked Inuyasha dead in the eye.

"You'll tell me now!" Inuyasha yelled and swung a punch at Seishin but almost like a Miko priestess, he raised his hand and a rich, deep purple aura, the exact color of his hair surrounded his hand and he stopped Inuyasha's punch.

Inuyasha gasped as Seishin grabbed the front of his Kimono and lifted him up of the ground. Then the ground started to shake and the air seemed to be drawn to Seishin as his hair and clothes flapped around in the wind. Inuyasha struggles against him but the same purple aura that had surrounded Seishin's hand was surrounding him and keeping him from moving.

"You stupid Hanyou." Seishin said slowly. "If you want to live I suggest you shut up." Inuyasha immediately shut up. It's not like there was anything he could do anyway. "Good boy." Then all of a sudden, without any movement from Seishin's arm, Inuyasha was thrust from Seishin's grip into to a tree, which broke in half and toppled over. Slowly the purple aura left Inuyasha and he passed out.

Seishin then walked to where Inuyasha was and looked at the shirt of Inuyasha. The front of it was ripped, both the under shirt and the Fire Rat hair kimono. Seishin tossed the ripped cloth on Inuyasha's passed out body and whispered something. The purple aura surrounded the pieces of cloth has they fell. When it his Inuyasha the aura surrounded him but this time it didn't go away. A faint purple light still shone from Inuyasha's body.

By the time Inuyasha awoke again it was all ready nightfall. As Inuyasha got up he was holding his head. "God damn that hurt." He winced and with one eye looked around. "What happened...?" he whispered to himself. The forest around him had been destroyed. Some of the trees looked like they had been burned some of them snapped in half like twigs. The rest of them were just uprooted and thrown at others to break them. Once fully stood up he tried to walk to the village but he couldn't walk. Apparently he'd broke his ankle in the crash. With some shards of wood from the tree and a couple of straps of cloth from his shirt he'd created himself a splint and walking him self toward the village.

When he reached the village it was truly a horrific sight. Everything was burning, buildings, trees and the villagers. Inuyasha limped into the village, as fast as he could but there was nothing he could do. From the distance he could see the Miroku and Shippo were trying to get the people whohad not succumbed to the fire out of the village.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called out as he limped into the village. "What happened." But Miroku couldn't answer. As soon as Miroku opened his mouth a figure, it looked like a woman, appeared with a glowing white knife behind him and stabbed him in the back with it. Blood gurgled into the mouth of Miroku and he fell and he moved no more.

Shippo had immediately started to run as soon as he'd seen the woman. He had hurriedly ran to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms. "Save me Inuyasha!" Shippo whined.

"Coward. Does it look like I can do anything?" Inuyasha said, showing Shippo his leg.

"Ahhh! We gotta get out of here!" Shippo said and he jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and transformed into the big puffy thing and floated away with Inuyasha on him.

Shippo got Inuyasha into the forest and rested him down. "Inuyasha wait here. I'm going to get some herbs to make your injuriesbetter." Inuyasha was about to ask him what for when he looked down and saw that the wood had pierced his leg and was now bleeding profusely though the wound. Inuyasha laid back and kept stillto keep too much blood from leaving his body but soon he started to feel light headed.Then before Shippo returned to tend his injuries he passed out for a second time that day.

When Inuyasha awoke again it was daylight and he wound had been properly tended. Shippo was now sleeping on him with a big snot bubble coming out of his nose. Inuyasha tried to get him but he found that he couldn't move at all. Either, he had more wrong with him besides his ankle or he was just weak. He gave up after a short while and just looked him into the sky. Who was the guy that had attacked him? What was the thing that had... killed... Miroku. A terrible thing to think about, Inuyasha couldn't help having a few drops of tears fall down his cheek and the thought of his friend's death. Inuyasha started to cough severely and Shippo awoke almost immediately.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Shippo asked worriedly.

Inuyasha gave that stupid, cocky smile of his and said, "Feh, I've been worse off then this." He started to get up and to his slight surprise, it was successful attempt.

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked, he still sounded extremely worried.

"Stupid kid..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "We need to go back to Kaede's village."

"Ahhhh!" Shippo said. "We don't need to go back there? Do we?" Shippo laughed a nervous laugh.

"Yes, we do. Sango's going to expect us to be there, and with those things out there, we need to stay together." Inuyasha told him.

"Wow... that's the first time you've ever said anything that actually made sense." Shippo said in awe. "I'm still not going." He refused.

Inuyasha sighed and with his injured self, picked Shippo up and walked to Kaede's village, with Shippo, fight as hard as he could in his hand.

Once Inuyasha had reached the village, he dropped Shippo. Shippo started to mutter curses at him but he stopped once his realized that Inuyasha wasn't even there to hear them.

The village was a complete disaster, almost every building was torn to shreds, a few buildings were still standing and it looked like various family's were housed up in each of them. Most of the people who were still alive were crying over the loved ones they'd lost. Wife's weeping over their children's bodies, husbands over their wives. Most of the children were huddled up in one house looking like they were scared of their own shadow. But one building confused him. He was still in perfect condition and it seemed to be glowing a golden color. Inuyasha was drawn to the building and so he limped into the building, wondering what was inside.

Inside was almost like a palace. Nothing was shabby in the slightest. Beautiful, in every way shape or form. Inuyasha wondered from room to room in awe of the amazing structure. And after going in and out of the rooms he realized that the house had something wrong with in. From the outside, it looked like it could barely hold three rooms and he'd been through three. And yet there seem like there was 10 rooms to go at least. At the end of the all was a door that even beat the magnificence of the other ones. Inuyasha assumed that if there was any one here. They would be in that room, so he rushed as fast as could to that room and opened the doors with a strength he didn't know he had.

"Hello." Said a person with beautiful golden hair. Just like the color on the outside of the house.

Inuyasha looked around the room. It was huge! And there were seven people in there. They all stopped what they were doing to look at him. One of them, she seemed younger then the rest of them, about the age of 12, said, "What's a mortal doing here? I thought mortals couldn't get in here." She flipped her blue hair back when she was finished with her sentence,

Inuyasha was infuriated at the remark of such a young child. "Who are you calling a mortal? I ain't no stupid mortal."

The girl walked up to Inuyasha as calm as can be and said. If you can still say that in 1000 years to me, then we'll talk." And then she patted his cheek. Inuyasha couldn't handle being treated like a child, by a child! He swung a punch at the girl but before he could reach her she was gone.

"Airashii, don't mess with him. It's not nice." These words's came from a woman, she looked about 26.

"But Mother!" Airashii complained. "It's not everyday that I can mess with a mortal."

"I know, dear, but take a closer look. Someone has all ready marked him. That's was he's here." Her mother pointed out.

Airashii squinted at Inuyasha for a second and then a look of disgust came over her face. "Seishin, you bastard." She yelled and she started to glow blue.

Another girl, 12 or so like Airashii, walked to her and patted her on the back. "it's okay. We'll get the next one." Her hand glowed a jet black like her hair and Airashii's blue aura vanished.

"Sorry, sis. I found him first." Seishin came up to Inuyasha and look at him from head to toe. "Looks like a made a good decision. I was afraid that I had killed you."


End file.
